Crimson Prey# 3
by Kid Lethal
Summary: Is this the end or a new beginning?


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. _

**Note:** Nightshade transported herself to the Megaship after a major follow out with Rah and Vampira. To the surprise of Andros and the others she now wants to help them save their friends. And while all this is going down, the astro rangers are about to make the final metamorphosis into the eternal followers for the Crystal Fortress. Is the end or a new beginning? 

### Crimson Prey 3  
by: Kid Lethal

**ASTROMEGASHIP**

Andros, Zhane, and Alpha all cautiously listened as Lady Nightshade gave them a run-down on what they need to do in order to save their friends. But she also warned them, that even if their friends do make the transformation there is still a way for the process to be reversed. Also since herself and General Z and their henchmen slaughtered the teens at Cassie's party, she told them how they needed to go back and collect the bodies. And also that even to them just because the teens look like they're are dead doesn't mean that they are, since they can still can come back to life. Alpha then pulled up the image of Cassie's house on the viewing screen and noticed that the media, police and ambulances flooded the surrounding area and half of the neighborhood. Nightshade then instructed everyone that they should get down there right now if they were going to save the innocent bystanders.

"We need to hurry, there isn't any time to waste!! I'll have to blend in as one of you humans, in the form of a normal teenage girl. Oh how I hate this." Nightshade closed her eyes, and in a flash of light there stood a blond haired girl in a blue mini-skirt type dress thingy or whatever. I'm not a girl so sue me, back to the story. As she transformed she noticed that Zhane and Andros were staring at her with a wide-eyed look.

"What are you staring at ? Let's go!!! she shouted.

Both Andros and Zhane gulped, gathered their senses and teleported to Earth.

**PLANET AVOX** In the lower level of the Fortress, the rangers were in the final stages of their transformations. General Z was instructed to have the rangers placed in plasma tubes and they were to be infused with the blood of Rah himself. (Rah had his blood infused into them since he basically had enough of vampires to last him an eternity.) Even though Z was a fierce warrior, he was also a very skilled scientist. At that time Rah had walked in to see if everything was progressing as planned. He saw that everything was and said that it was now time for them to be released so they can start their reign of terror. So the tubes were drained of the green like goo, and also the wires came unhooked from their bodies. The tubes then opened up and the rangers on their own stepped out. Rah told the four what they were supposed to do and how to do it. If anyone didn't know any better they looked the same as they did when they were abducted, except for the fact that their clothes were no longer ripped or torn and all their wounds were gone. The rangers had their instructions so they teleported away to..... 

**ANGEL GROVE**

Crowds upon crowds of people swarmed the area of Cassies house along with the police, media, and ambulances. The police had not yet entered the house but they were questioning everyone in the neighborhood, and of course the media was also in on the questioning procedure. And at that very moment Andros, Zhane, and Nightshade had teleported down. Since time was not on their side they had to find a way to get into the house without being noticed and get the bodies. They looked over to where the emt's were starting to get the bodybags and everything else ready, so they went over to them. They told them why they needed their clothes, but they laughed at them and told them to leave. But that plan obviously backfired, so Nightshade just simply knocked them and tied them up and they all quickly changed into the clothes and went into the house. Inside the house, bodies were all over the place and luckily for them the massacre only happened downstairs. They gathered up all the bodies when all of sudden the police busted through the door.

"Hold it right there, put those bodies down and put your hands in the air!"shouted an officer. And all the officers behind him had their guns aimed and ready to fire. 

Andros then replied, "What are you talking about? We're the emt's and just doing our jobs, that's all."

"Aww shutup, we already know what happened and we've talked to the real emt's who've you tied up!!! And now all three of you are under arrest so come quietly and you won't be hurt." the officer demanded.

Nightshade knew she had to do something before it was too late. So with the snap of her fingers all of the officers guns had disappeared, but the officers were oblivious to what had happened and they still continued to pursue them. After that Nightshade was finally fed up with them, and she showed them her true form. She instructed Andros and Zhane to move back and cover their eyes. Nightshade slowly opened her mouth and a large blinding light which occupied the whole room and the outside. That gave them the time they needed to gather the rest of the bodies up and teleport out. When I said that the blinding light occupied the room and the outside that means that everyone was hit with it, okay moving on. And when everyone was able to see again, they didn't remember anything that happened but they did wonder why they were outside so late. So everyone shrugged it off and just basically left. **ASTROMEGASHIP**

In the bridge of the ship Alpha was checking over things, while Karone lay in Andros's quarters. Alpha was also pondering over what Nightshade had said earlier and wondered if she was really telling the truth or not. And at that very moment the doors to the bridge opened and there stood the missing astro rangers. Alpha turned to them and said...

"Hi rangers!! What the?!? R-Rangers...how did you escape from Rah and Vampira?"

The four of them looked at Alpha but didn't answer. Alpha asked again with hesitation, and they still didn't respond. So the rangers grabbed Alpha and tied him up and threw him into the cargo hold. All of the noise woke up Karone, so she got up and went to see what the problem was. She was walking around megadeck six , when she saw them come out of the cargo hold. Of course she was happy to see them and she asked them if they were doing okay.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you guys were gone forever! But I'm just glad that you guys are allright."

"We're doing just fine, nothing happened to us. But you we aren't to sure of." All of them replied in unison.

"Wait just a minute?!!! You guys aren't acting like yourselves and I think I should contact Andros." Karone said while backing away from them.

"You're right we aren't acting like ourselves because we aren't ourselves, we are now more stronger and smarter than before. And so shall be the same for you. said T.J. He then told the others to grab the her.

Karone pleaded with them to let her go, and while she did T.J. went into full transformation and tore into Karone's body. If you're reading this TJ and the others are werewolves. She was a bloody mess for just a minute until all of her wounds healed and she rose up as if nothing happened. And at that time she was told to get into contact with Andros.

**IN AN UNDISCLOSED PLACE**

As Andros, Zhane, and Nightshade were disposing of the remnants of the bodies that were slaughtered, Andros's communicator went off and it was Karone. She went on to tell him that the others teleported to the ship, but were in need of help. He then told her that they would be there as soon as possible.

"Allright guys, you heard what she said let's go!! he instructed.

"Something has to be wrong , there is no way Rah and Vampira would let them go just like that. There must be something amiss."

"Well whatever the problem is, we have to find out now, so let's hit the road.!!" Zhane added.

  
  



End file.
